


monkey noises

by aeonianish



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeonianish/pseuds/aeonianish
Summary: we are kissingggg
Relationships: lemurFemur/turntechShithead
Kudos: 2





	monkey noises

hi we are kissing hehehe


End file.
